¿Correspondidos o No? 23
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Devil Jin robo los poderes de Alisa y Lars ganando la pelea de manera sucia. Ahora, las usara para mezclar con el Gen Maligno y convertirse en el monstruo mas poderoso que jamas imaginaron ver, capaz de destruir todo a su alrededor.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Capitulo Veintitres: El Veradero Rostro de la Oscuridad**

En el climax de la batalla, me doy cuenta que las cosas aqui no salen como imaginabamos. A pesar de que lo dimos todo por proteger nuestro hogar, a pesar de que nos transformamos para, por lo menos, quedar en igualdad de condiciones, nuestro enemigo es tan asunto que aprovecharia un error nuestro para sacar mas ventaja. Y para poner las cosas demasiado peores, preparaba un ataque mortifero que destruiria la tierra entera, pero se retracto y, en vez de eso, sale por debajo de nuestros pies un agujero profundo negro, dicho elemento que Zafina tuvo al trasladarnos a su casa antes de realizar el tour por Europa.

"¿Que esta pasando? ¿Por que aparecio un agujero por nuestros pies?". Pregunto Alisa viendo el agujero.

"No lo se, es otra tactica que Devil Jin tiene bajo la manga y que recien la usa". Dije.

"No se tu, pero nos tendo de nuevo en su trampa haciendo que nuestros poderes". Dice Alisa, pero era demasiado tarde.

"Si, de nuevo cayeron en mis redes. Ahora, para hacerlo peor, sentiran una descarga electrica y me permitira robar sus poderes. De ahora en adelante, estos mismos me pertenecen, ya no habra nadie que pueda salvar a la tierra. ¡El Universo ahora es mio! (risas)". Dijo Devil Jin que gano la batalla de manera sucia.

El hoyo negro nos envolvio por completo hasta enviarnos de vuelta en Los Angeles como chicos comunes; quiere decir que Devil Jin nos tendio una trampa que incluia la perdida de nuestros poderes. ¿Por que sera? Lo que es seguro es que Alisa termino con la bateria baja y tendria que llevarla urgentemente donde el laboratorio de Lee Chaolan, pero mi camioneta la deje en el hotel que nos alojamos, asi que llame a Lili, a quien se encargo de cuidarla, para que lo trajera de inmediato.

"Alo, ¿quien habla?". Pregunto Lili, despues de secarse sus lagrimas.

"¿Lili, me oyes? Te habla Lars". Dije, apurado.

"¡Que sorpresa escucharte! Crei que Melinda se adelanto primero en regresar del viaje por Europa, pero que bueno que esten de vuelta. Dime, ¿cuando vienen al hotel?". Pregunto Lili.

"No lo hare, por ahora, pero... ¿puedes hacerme un favor? ¿Podrias traer la camioneta, por favor? Estoy a dos cuadras del hotel, necesito que vengas con la camioneta que deje estacionado y en el garaje porque debo llevar a Alisa al hospital urgentemente. ¿Podras hacerlo?". Pregunte angustiado.

"Si, enseguida ire para alla, pero no te muevas. Nos vemos". Dijo Lili, colgando su celular y alistandose para irse.

"¿Que paso, Lili? ¿Surgio un problema?". Pregunto Melinda, acercandose a Lili.

"Si, me llamo Lars diciendome que debo ir por su camioneta. Paso algo malo con Alisa y necesita usar el carro para llevarla al hospital. ¿Me acompañas?". Pregunto Lili.

"Por supuesto. Este es un asunto de emergencia que tambien me involucra. Vamos". Dice Melinda que acompaña a Lili a llevar la camioneta.

Una vez que estan a las afueras del hotel, Lili maneja la camioneta para irse con Melinda a dos cuadras de aqui. Una vez que llegaron, las chicas corrieron para auxiliar a una debil Alisa.

"¡Lars! Llegamos. ¿Como esta Alisa?". Pregunto Melinda.

"Mal, muy mal. La llevare al hospital para que curen sus heridas antes que pierda mas sangre". Dije, cargando a Alisa de mis brazos.

"¡Veo que no resulto lo que paso con el tal Jin Kazama...". Dijo Melinda, preocupada.

"Si, no funciono. Ahora, lo que me interesa es salvar a Alisa antes que muera. ¿Que pasa, Lili? ¿Por que lloras?". Pregunte, mientras me acercaba y miraba como Lili sufria.

"Porque los delate, meti la pata cuando estuve con Jin Kazama que andaba en su busqueda. Estoy arrepentida por lo que hice". Dijo Lili, mientras que yo me acerque para abrazarla.

"No te preocupes. Te creo a pesar de que Jin diga otra cosa. Tranquila, olvida todo y vamos al hospital". Dije, invitandola a que vaya conmigo a Laboratorios Violet.

"Vamos. Melinda, entra al hotel y espera a que lleguemos". Dijo Lili, abrazando a Melinda y yendose conmigo al Laboratorio.

Mientras esto pasaba, Devil Jin estaba feliz por su victoria. Los poderes que robo de Alisa y de mi en la batalla, los mezclo con el Gen Maligno absorbiendo su cuerpo y haciendo que su tercera transformacion, la mas terrorifica de todas, surja efecto en el. Finalmente, se convirtio en el ser mas monstruoso de todos y esta listo para sacar provecho de nuestra ausencia causando mas estragos, no solo en Los Angeles, sino tambien en todo mundo. Mientras tanto, Lili y yo llevamos a Alisa a Laboratorios Violet para que Lee Chaolan ponga nuevas baterias.

"¡Lee, es urgente que Alisa tenga nuevas baterias!". Dije, cargando a mi novia.

"No me digas que sus energias se agotaron tan rapido. Bueno, tendre que poner nuevas baterias, solo porque es una emergencia, en el cual no me queda otra. Una cosa mas... estas, a diferencia de las demas, durara cuatro meses. Esperenme media hora, enseguida vengo". Dijo Lee que lleva a Alisa a la sala de operaciones. Luego de media hora, salio con los resultados.

"Bien, ya estan puestas sus nuevas baterias. Por ahora, Alisa esta fuera de peligro, solo falta que reaccione. Si quieren, pueden pasar a verla". Dijo Lee, mientras lo acompañamos al cuarto.

Lili y yo vimos como Alisa dormia tranquila. Me acerque lentamente para esperar que despertara; en eso, ella abrio sus ojos y me miro fijamente.

"Hola, Lars, es bueno verte de nuevo. Gracias por preocuparte por mi". Dijo la androide que, recuperada, se sento y me abrazo.

"Mi amor, reaccionaste... Muchas gracias, Lee, por repararla de nuevo; nuevamente estoy en deuda contigo". Asenti, mientras abrazaba a Alisa agradecido por lo que Lee hizo con ella.

"Para eso estan los amigos, mi estimado. Bien, puedes llevartela. Nos mantenemos en contacto". Concluyo Lee que se despidio de nosotros tres y dejamos el Laboratorio con destino al hotel.

Alisa estaba feliz porque nuevamente le renovaron sus baterias, pero tambien estaba triste porque perdimos lo que, pudo ser, la batalla por el destino de la tierra. Mientras manejaba camino al hotel, los tres no hablamos en el camino porque en nuestras conciencias quedan el fracaso de nuestra mision y error que Lili cometio, pero este ultimo no fue a proposito ya que Jin Kazama obligo a que ella responda con la verdad. De repente, una grieta aparecio rompiendo la pista por la mitad e impidiendo que conduciera con tranquilidad.

"¿Que esta pasando? Algo se mueve... Lars, estacionate rapido antes de que esto se parta en dos". Dijo Lili, mientras detenia la camioneta y salimos velozmente para ver lo que pasa.

"Veo a lo lejos, una silueta de un hombre con alas y cuernos inmensos. Deberiamos ir para ver de que es". Dijo Alisa y fuimos de quien era la silueta.

Corrimos para acercarnos a la silueta y no podiamos creer lo que vimos. Devil Jin se transformo en su verdadera forma luego de usar nuestros poderes que nos robo, esta misma nos atemorizaba por completo ya que su aspecto era distinto al que veiamos despues de la batalla que tuvimos. Cuando lo miramos de cerca, nos dimos cuenta de que era mas fuerte que los tres y que este podria destruir el planeta entero, cosa que no hizo porque tenia otro plan mejor que la anterior.

"¿Quien este monstruo y como aparecio frente a nosotros?". Pregunto Lili, que estaba muerta de miedo.

"Es Jin Kazama... consumido por el Gen Maligno. No se porque se transformo en esta inmundicia". Dije, sorprendido.

"Yo se la respuesta, Lars. Devil Jin nos robo todas nuestras energias cuando peleamos con el en Francia y con ellos, hizo una mezcla peligrosa que lo convirtio en la version mas horrenda que hemos visto jamas. Yo no se que va suceder ahora que ya no tenemos poder, lo unico que podemos es huir. Sin embargo, no podemos evitar que cause el caos en Los Angeles". Dijo Alisa.

"Alisa tiene razon. Debemos regresar a la camioneta de inmediato y evitar que nos ataque". Dijo Lili.

"Tu vuelve a la camioneta, Lili. Alisa y yo pelearemos de nuevo con este demonio por mas que sea mas fuerte que nosotros". Dije, con animos de enfrentarlo sin usar nuestros poderes.

El destino nos vuelve a poner una de las trabas mas dificiles que hemos sorteado hasta ahora. Al fin, Devil Jin da la cara de nuevo, pero esta vez reaparece con una fuerza superior a la de sus anteriores etapas. No podemos atacarlo porque nos quedamos sin poderes, indefensos, expuestos a cualquier ataque y ahora nos preguntamos... ¿podra la tierra soportar el armagedon? Solo esperamos un milagro que pueda salvar nuestro planeta y proteger nuestras vidas antes que sea demasiado tarde.


End file.
